User blog:AdventureWriter28/Raimon GO 2nd Season
Okay, so we saw all the cutscenes and the things that may happen on the 1st season already of IE GO... now that's left is to see what MAY happen in the 2nd season. I'm not sure if this is TRUE or not, but there's a rumor that the 2nd season takes place 1 year AFTER the Fifth Sector Event (and it states that it isn't the international level YET, so we can guess there still a 3rd season) But that isn't the topic for now, anyways, if it is 1 year AFTER... wouldn't that mean ALL of the current 3rd years of Raimon would have GRADUATED by that time? That would mean that what Sangoku said of maybe leaving Raimon's GK position to Shinsuke true, since he is GRADUATING. Now, all of the third years... (Sangoku, Kurumada... and umm..... I don't remember the other one >_<) Anyways, what I mean to say, that would leave some OPEN positions for NEW members for Raimon! And that is what I want to ask! What do you think will be the new members for Raimon in the 2nd season? But... that isn't all, if the 2nd season of IE GO is kinda like the last 2nd season... wouldn't there be somekind of... A new Dark Emperors team? (BUT it's impossible if they're gonna fight aliens again) I'm just stating an idea what if some members get injured AGAIN, then they're given some power-boosts up by the new antagonist and become the new dark emperors? (But I highly doubt it would be called Dark Emperors AGAIN) Anyways, here are my guesses: *So far, I can be sure that Shinsuke would probably be the new GK (which is well... how should I put this... I prefer Sangoku more >_<, but i do think Shinsuke's keshin is GREAT!) *Then, we are sure that Tenma would not leave the team, since he is the main protagonist (even though I want Tenma to become an antagonist someday >_<) *Then, if ever possible... if only Taiyou, Yukimura, Kishibe, Minamisawa, Miyabano, Kita, Tsurugi Yuuichi and Mahoro could join Raimon >_< BUT i highly doubt all of them will join... so far... I think Taiyou has the highest possibility of joining >_< *And one more thing... IT WOULD BE GREAT TO SEE KIRINO as an antagonist, just like how Kazemaru did in the 2nd season. *I don't know who else, but if Ichino and Aoyama still doesn't play in any match in the anime... it's obvious they'd be replaced someday (even though I wanna see Ichino and Aoyama STAY >_<) *As for Shindou... it's been 1 year... so his leg injury might have... healed? (Not practically sure what happens to Shindou) *Hmm.... Kariya and Hikaru will probably stay in Raimon... along with Nishiki... *I'm not sure about Hamano and Hayami >_< (BUT I WANNA SEE THEM STAY!) *Kurumada and Sangoku must have probably graduated since they're 3rd years... which leaves an open slot for DF and GK (Wait.. is Amagi a 3rd year also? Or was Kurumada a 2nd year?) *Tsurugi Kyousuke... I don't know if he's gonna leave or not, but I doubt he's gonna leave the Raimon team... BUT I WANNA SEE TSURUGI YUUICHI (his older brother) JOIN RAIMON!!!!!!! XD *Kurama Norihito.... I feel like.... he might leave Raimon because of an injury? (PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!) *FINALLY, i think that since this is a new season, the Raimon team might be more composed of many NEW members instead though... *And also, in the last 2nd season, only 1 old member that they fought in the FF came and join Raimon, which is Aphrodi, so I think only one member that participated in the Holy Road might join Raimon (my guess it Taiyou, since he was given emphasis unlike all the other characters that participated in the Holy Road tournament, but if ever possible, I wanna see Yukimura JOIN!!!!!! >_<) *I don't think they'll have a new character that has a position of GK, since if Shinsuke is the new GK, that would leave Tenma as the 2nd GK. *Last but not the least, who will the coach for Raimon this time? (I hope it's either Endou or Kidou, but if ever possible, I wanna see Gouenji as the coach xD That would make a lot of objections coming from Raimon XD) ALSO, I hope that the 2nd season... show how Endou and Natsumi's wedding was! (I wanna know how he proposed and married Natsumi badly!!!!!!!!!!!) ANYWAYS, who do you think will make the overall new Raimon team for the 2nd season, and if there would be some injured members that would become the "antagonist", who would it be? I wanna know your opinions! Category:Blog posts